magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Alpine Yale
Yales are known to get into everything, and are typically kept out of the castle for this reason. A series of gates have been erected around their fields, as yales can get out of almost any enclosure. Young yales in particular like to try and climb fences, or squeeze through them. The fact that these companions have excellent balance and can even climb some trees helps them escape. If a yale finds a vulnerable area, it will bound off and let the others know. Then a whole herd of goats will batter at the weak spot until the break out, then run rampant around the castle, causing trouble. To try and distract the yales, interesting items are donated to them. These objects are usually broken or eaten, but it's important to keep giving the yales toys, lest they become bored. It's inevitable that these companions aren't entertained for long, though. They break out once every few moons, and it is always a cause of woe for students. This is because yales will eat practically anything, be it a scroll or someone's lunch. It doesn't seem to matter how carefully constructed their fences are – yales will plan together and plot for months, and they quite seem to enjoy the challenge. Although they may seem dumb, munching on grass and scratching their backsides on trees, yales are actually quite intelligent. Many think yales only act simple, to hide their true natures and make outsmarting humans easier. Egg A small tail is coming out of this egg, and it often whips you in the face. Hatchling It's lucky these hatchlings are sleepy and small enough to keep an eye on for a few weeks. Once large enough, yale hatchlings have to be placed in pens with other yales, otherwise they get into too much trouble. When awake, these hatchlings try to eat everything in sight, and run around looking for ways to escape. If a yale hatchling does manage to escape, it's probably a good idea to go looking for it. Otherwise, some magi will likely visit you, complaining about their items that have been eaten by the naughty hatchling. Adult These companions are small and sweet when young, but grow rapidly. Once fully grown, yales grow thick coats of soft fur. To combat the heat of summer, their long hair is cut off. Their wool is extremely warm and soft, and is woven into yarn for winter garments. It fetches a high price in the city of Synara, and many magi enjoy working with it. The yales will grow their coats back in time for the cooler months, but judging by their prancing, are pleased to be cooler in the summer. These companions are just as energetic when grown as when they are young. When they are acting more hyper than usual, they're sometimes given free reign, to neaten the landscape. Yales nibble at long grasses and shrubs, and keep the grounds around the castle neat and tidy. They're not usually allowed out, as they explore everything and break lots of things. Yales are mostly contained in large fences, where even the adults spend much time playing. Though both males and females possess horns, males tend to use them much more often. These horns become quit large as yales reach adulthood, and are put to good use by the males. Male yales love challenging each other to duels. These duels often end with one or both contestants being knocked out from butting each other so hard. They seem in no pain upon waking, though they are content to eat all the grass around them before rising to their feet again. Yales have incredibly tough horns, and it is thought they are magical in nature, since nothing seems to scratch them. Breeding Additional Information * No. 308 * Obtained from the Remy's Inn for 8,000 * Released: May 25, 2012 * Artists: Cassowary, Glasswalker * Description: Damien * Side art: Glasswalker Category:2012 Creatures Category:Shop-born Category:Artist: Cassowary Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Goats Category:Yales Category:Sideart